


Praise Kink (Day 7)

by Ruquas



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: They both needed it. And they both knew that. But they also knew that they would never admit that.





	Praise Kink (Day 7)

„That‘s good. Oh my god, just like that.“

Dean moaned sucking the cock even deeper into his mouth while fondling the heavy balls with his hand. Benny pettet him slightly, fingers massaging his scalp without pushing him.

„So, good, so beautiful. My beautiful boy. Stop. Come up, please.“, Benny asked him, caressing his neck and his shoulders but otherwise barely moving. Dean let the cock fall out of his mouth, looking up, confused. He thought he did good or at least good enough. But why had he asked Dean to stop?

„Oh, don‘t look like that, sweetheart.“, Benny whispered, bending down, kissing him thoroughly while pulling him up until Dean was stretched out above him. Then Benny flipped them around.

„I love what ya can do with your mouth. I just love it, almost as much as I love you.“, Benny continued, kissing Deans neck, sucking on the sensitive skin where his neck met his shoulder. A groan escaped Dean, Benny‘s hands now caressing his chest and his sides. Dean blinked back a tear. It felt so fucking damn good, but usually, this was his job. And now Benny said all those nice things while caressing him something precious. A lick across his nipple brought Dean back to reality, hips bucking in the air.

„Just a short moment, then I‘ll touch ya where ya want me to.“, Benny laughed, hands wandering down, beginning to stroke his cock slightly. Dean bit back another moaned and pushed into Benny‘s fist. Not enough, but it was still nice.

„D‘ya know how beautiful ya look like this, Dean? Lips red from biting them, eyes half closed? It‘s my favorite sight. Even better when ya have an orgasm. The only things that‘s better is your smile.“, Benny said and Dean looked to the side. Benny kissed his neck again.

„Don‘t look away, sweetheart. You‘re the reason I‘ll love to wake up in this new world every day. Such a beautiful view when I see you in my bed, naked, barely moving, still dreaming.“

Dean‘s hips bucked faster, thrusting harder into the fist. A hand twisted his nipple slightly before it turned Dean‘s head around to face Benny. Dean swallowed at the same time Benny let out a groan. The vampire‘s eyes were so full of emotions, it was almost scaring Dean.

„Come one, Dean. Let go. I love your face when you‘re coming.“, Benny said before Dean could feel Benny‘s cock sliding into Benny‘s fist, too. He let out a scream, felt himself coming. Felt kisses on his face again, on his chest. A hand petting his hair again before Benny‘s hips are also stuttering.

„I love ya, my good boy. My Dean, my sweetheart.“

Dean just laid there, breathing heavingly and wondering why he felt this… why he just felt like this. He liked the praise, sure, but he didn‘t need it. Well, at least he didn‘t ask for it. He began to worry, turned to Benny, who had laid himself next to Dean, caressing his chest again.

„Don‘t overthink everything, sweetheart. You were good. You did so well. You look so beautiful. If I could, I would keep this picture forever in my head. Don‘t look away. I love it how ya react. I love to tell you this.“

Dean nodded, thanked whoever was watching over him for Benny‘s explanation, ignoring the knowledge that it was just part of the truth. They both needed it. And they both knew that. But they also knew that they would never admit that.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober Challenge 2018. Every Story can be read on it's own.  
> I don't own the characters. I play with them and put them back where they belong.  
> English is not my native language and the work has never seen the eyes of a beta.


End file.
